


I Don't Conquer

by lforevermore



Series: I Don't Conquer [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Undernegotiated Kink, i wrote this at two in the morning, implied Geoff/Griffon/Gavin, sub!gavin, there will be porn eventually i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like most good things in Gavin’s life, it had started with a drink during a video game."</p>
<p>Otherwise known as: I wrote Geoff/Gavin and collars in the middle of the night, and there's not even any smut in this part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by Giacomo Casanova: "I don't conquer, I submit."
> 
> The next part will have smut, damn it.

Like most good things in Gavin’s life, it had started with a drink during a video game.

“What’s the freakiest thing you’re into?” Geoff asked, right after confessing that, given the choice in a world-repopulation scenario, he would fuck Ashley over Mary-Kate. “Like, sex-wise. Obviously.”

Gavin shrugged, shooting another zombie before it could bite him. “Freakiest thing I’ve ever done or freakiest thing I fantasize about?”

“No, no, freakiest thing you’re _into_. Like, wipe the porn history and burn the hard drive if you die freaky. Illegal in twenty U.S. states and six countries freaky.”

He laughed a little. “I don’t think that I’m into anything _that_ exciting… _Are_ there sex acts illegal in twenty states and six countries? Do those exist?”

“Sodomy’s still illegal in, what, fourteen states?” Geoff glanced over at him. “Don’t deflect. Seriously, freakiest thing. I won’t judge. Farm animals? German sex dungeon porn?”

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s, uh, kind of tame, actually.” Gavin was blushing, he could feel it in his cheeks. He was actually having kind of a hard time focusing on the game just thinking about it. “I, uh. I have, or, well. I _used_ to have, back home, I mean. Dan would sometimes do it for me? Not, like, in a sexual way, though, in a… platonic way, I guess.”

Geoff was quiet for a moment. Then, just as Gavin considered crawling into the couch cushions, he paused the game, turned to Gavin, and said, “Dude, not a single word you said made any sense at all. That wasn’t even _coherent_.”

Gavin fidgeted with his controller. “I like… collars. Being submissive, that sort of thing.”

“Oh,” Geoff said, light, and unpaused the game. “Oh, okay, cool. Yeah, that’s kind of tame.”

Gavin breathed a little sigh of relief. “Not German sex dungeon porn.”

“Yeah, you’re _boring_ ,” Geoff said, teasingly.

 

Two drinks later, and they were dying more than they were actually playing the game. Gavin had almost forgotten about the question, almost, when Geoff decided to kick that particular horse again. Not that it was dead? They certainly hadn’t beaten it to death yet. Gavin’s metaphors weren’t the best when he was drunk.

“So, like, the thing with Dan wasn’t sexual at all? Not even a little bit?” Geoff asked. “The collar thing, I mean,” he added, like he could be talking about anything else.

Gavin shrugged again, a little looser, a little too comfortable now, thanks to the alcohol. “Nah,” he said. “I mean, sometimes there’s a sexual side to it, but not with Dan. That was just… comfort and trust. I didn’t trust anyone else enough at the time.” And, of course, once he got going, Gavin could never just shut up. “It’s just, sometimes, you know, my head gets all loud and cluttered, and I just… need to not be in control for a while, or I go a little crazy after a while. Sex is great, but it doesn’t have to be a part of it for me.”

“You got anyone here?” Geoff asked.

It sounded like a loaded question, but Gavin couldn’t tell what kind of round, exactly, was in the chamber. “No,” he said quickly. “No one here, I haven’t brought anyone home at all.” That would be rude, after all, and every girl he’d ever picked up, they’d either gone to her place or a hotel. “I’m not having weird kinky sex in your house, I promise.”

“You said you need it, though.”

Gavin flushed again. “I’ve, uh. I’ve got the collar still. Sometimes just putting it on for a little while helps. While I sleep or something.” He shrugged, a knot in his muscles he couldn’t explain.

Geoff just hummed, though, died onscreen again, and told Gavin to give him a would-you-rather.

 

They didn’t talk about it again for two weeks. Honestly, Gavin had half-forgotten about it, just like he tended to half-forget most of his and Geoff’s drunk conversations. So he was a little taken aback when, one day as they strolled in after work, Geoff followed him to his room. Gavin didn’t even notice him until he was considering changing his shirt, turning to close the door and finding Geoff leaning on the doorframe, regarding him.

“I want to see your collar,” Geoff said.

There was something in his voice that had Gavin reaching for the nightstand drawer without even thinking about it. When he did think, he paused for a moment, considering, and then pulled the drawer open anyway. He already felt slightly calmer just holding the worn, brown leather, cracked and comfortable. He swallowed thickly, turning and holding it out to Geoff.

“It’s, uh, kind of old,” he said. “But worn in, so. I like it.”

Geoff took it without a word, turning over the leather in his hands. Gavin watched, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, glancing between the collar and Geoff’s face. If he focused too long on Geoff’s hands, fingertips tracing over the leather like he was trying to memorize it, his mind went immediately to things he only thought about in the dead of night. However, focusing too long on Geoff’s face, on the way that he eyed the collar intently, with purpose, just led to Gavin feeling like he wanted to drop to his knees right then and there. So he was stuck in this strange sort of limbo, not sure where to look lest he give something away he wasn’t sure would be well-received.

And, oh, Gavin should have looked away, down at his feet or something, because when Geoff’s eyes snapped up, they caught Gavin’s and he was pinned. He couldn’t even shiver from the sudden spark that shot down his spine at the look in Geoff’s eyes.

Geoff pulled the leather taut between his hands, still looking Gavin in the eye. He reached forward, looping the collar around the back of Gavin’s neck.

“What’s your safeword?”

Gavin answered without even thinking. “Red for hard stop. Yellow for slow down.” It was practically hardwired into him, after all, even if his voice sounded hoarse and his hands were shaking. Once he’d found his voice, though, he couldn’t stop, desperate to know if this was some sort of joke or prank or if he was still in bed asleep. “Geoff, what are you _doing_ , what-“

Geoff buckled the collar. Gavin’s mouth closed with a click at the pressure on his throat, snug but not too tight, a fog of calm already creeping over him, and he fought the urge to go to his knees in front of Geoff. Having someone else tighten the collar around his neck, someone else’s finger looped through the D-ring in the front, was absolutely intoxicating after going so long without it.

“Do you have a leash?” Geoff asked.

Gavin opened his mouth, then closed it again and shook his head, reveling in the pull against Geoff’s finger in the ring.

“No,” Geoff said, a little sharp. “Use your words, Gavin.”

He flushed, swallowing. It took him a minute to get his voice to work again, so used to being quiet with the collar on, just him alone in the dark or Dan telling him to hush. “No, no,” he finally managed. “I left it, accidentally.”

Geoff nodded, one hand coming up to curl around the back of Gavin’s skull, fingers threading through his hair and nails scratching lightly. “Good boy,” he said, and warmth rushed through Gavin at the praise.

Gavin was trapped now, between Geoff’s hands, and he knew his eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed. He didn’t want to escape, though, too caught up in the way it felt to finally, _finally_ have someone who he thought could keep him in hand.

“Come on, Gav,” Geoff said, pulling his hand away from Gavin’s hair, but keeping his finger looped through the ring of the collar.

Gavin’s feet obeyed before his brain was online, Geoff leading him downstairs to the living room. When Geoff released him, Gavin swayed a little, unsteady as he watched Geoff take a seat on the couch. He stayed where he was, unsure of where he was supposed to go now.

Geoff regarded him for a long minute, eyes sharp. “Griffon and I had a talk about you,” he said. “Well, you and what you need, what I want, that sort of thing. So she’s working late tonight. She said she’d love to come home to a kiss from you in your collar, but not to feel pressured.”

It took Gavin a minute to wrap his head around the words. He basically had Griffon’s blessing to… to, what, be Geoff’s submissive? Be her submissive?

“What… what are you offering me here, Geoff?” Gavin needed to be sure, before he gave into what his mind was begging him to do – drop to his knees and crawl to Geoff and be as good as he possibly could.

Geoff smiled a little. “Well,” he said. “I’m offering to tell you to go make me a drink. And then I was thinking I could order you to suck my dick. And on our way home from work tomorrow, we could pick up a leash, and this weekend you could help me cook and Griffon could hold you still for me while I fuck you through the mattress.” He paused, let that sink in. “Or, you could say no, and I’ll take the collar off and we’ll never, ever talk about it again, and nothing will change and no one will think any differently of you for it.”

Gavin actually thought about it, the fact that Geoff was offering himself up – and by extension, his wife – to be Gavin’s dominant, to take the reins whenever Gavin felt like letting them go. There were probably rules they needed to talk about, things like that.

They’d always done so well winging it, though.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay… yes, I… I want that.”

It was something like relief that broke over Geoff’s features. He smiled at Gavin and leaned back against the back of the couch. “Good,” he said. “Get me a whiskey on the rocks with Coke.”


End file.
